Mother, Mother
by yukiislikesnow
Summary: A series of one-shots describing how Kushina and Mikoto function as mothers. NOT A YURI. No pairing, just detailed one-shots. M for gore and angst-y themes.


**Mother, Mother**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

--This is a series of one-shots centering around Kushina and Mikoto. This is **-NOT- **yuri. It's just about some things that could've happened. This first chapter is about Kushina, the next two will be Mikoto then after that at least one more Kushina, maybe more. Well, happy reading I guess.--

--LINEBREAK--KUSHINA POV--

They took him from me. They took him. My Naruto. Everything feels more real...more intense. I can feel every tear sliding down my face, every grain of sand under my feet. I can hear every breath and every scrape of kunai. I can smell the straw he's lying in and the mold in the air. The elders, the self proclaimed gods of Konoha, they want to sacrafice my baby. I can't let that happen.

My breathing becomes more measured and my muscles start to tense. He's right -there-. He's lying on a bed of straw on a sacrafical alter like some animal. Danzo. Danzo is above my baby, kunai in hand. My muscles coil tighter, my jaw clenches. His hand moves...and I snap. I thrust the palm of my hand up, breaking the nose of the gaurd to my right. The bone splinters into his frontal lobe. Dead before he hits the floor. The gaurd on my left reaches for my wrist. His hand locks, my arm spins. Broken thumb. He hisses in pain and then I hit his throat. His airway has collapsed. Danzo's moved away from Naruto now. He's a coward; makes things easier for me.

I lunge forward but someone grabs my hair. The hand twists and yanks. There's a sword at my throat and my arms are restrained, away from my body. "Naruto! NARUTO! My baby...d-don't. Not my baby! Not my Naruto." My breathing comes more ragged now and the tears flow faster. Hot on my cheeks. Everything looks blurred and I strain forward to see. The tang of blood assaults my nose as the sword cuts against my neck. I can see his blond hair and the glent of a kunai. "No!" I kick the gaurd o my left. His ankle breaks. I grab the sword with my free hand. I spin the blade and twist my body. The gaurd to my right backs away and the gaurd behind me tends to his fallen comrade.

I press the tip of the blade to my stomach. Just below the belly button. "Is this what you want? Retribution? Blood? I will sacrafice myself now, at your feet, for the life of my child." Danzo has stepped away from Naruto again. He's considering. Better a woman dies of her own hand than he spills the blood of an innocent. I press the tip further into my skin. It gives and a swell of blood comes from the prick.

-clink-

A kunai flies past my head, fast enough to ruffle my hair. It niks Danzo's ear before plunging into the wall. The cement cracks. Mikoto...

"Enough!" She strides by, sharingan blazing. She picks up Naruto and holds him close. She holds Sasuke like that. No one makes a move towards her. She walks over to me and I lower the sword. Naruto's within my reach and the sword clatters to the ground. I'm holding Naruto again. My baby...my precious Naruto. I'm holding him as tight as I can, his ear to my heart. "You'd die for him Kushina?"

"Of course."

"I'll do it." Danzo doesn't argue with her. She is the most caring mother I've ever met, and the feircest shinobi I've ever had the honor to watch.

"Her blood for the childs? You're capable of killing your friend Mikoto?"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's late. It must be around nine. I'm waiting for whatever Mikoto has planned. Crunching leaves and a flare of chakra--ginger scented. She's here...with a dead body. My height and build...

Mikoto drops her to the ground and there's a sick thud coupled with the crunching of leaves and breaking twigs. She drops to her knees and pulls a needle and thread from her pouch. Her chakra saturates the thread and she starts to work. The first entry is where the jaw ends, below the ear. In and out, she works the chakra laden thread under the face of a civilian I can't name. She pulls it taught and jerks periodicly. The face changes slowly. A smaller nose, higher cheeks, a dimple fills in

She cuts the thread and unspools more. Another pierce to the chest, bigger breasts. The thread wriggles down farther and the stomach loosens. I haven't gotten my abs back since childbirth. Not enough time. Another thread out and she moves to the arms...to the legs. Another cut and she pockets the extra. Her chakra rns through the needle and she pulls back an eyelid. Mikoto stabs the iris and hazel eyes bleed blue, still fogged with death. She does the same to the other eye.

"Your hair." I take out my own kunai and hack away at my hair. I grew it out for Minato and for Naruto. They can't see it now anyways. Mikoto grasps my hair, winds it around her fingers, mixes it with chakra, and threads it to the body. Brown hair burns red and it's almost done.

"Your blood." I bite my finger and let her guide my hand. A seal across the forehead. It glows and disappears. Our scents match now. Mikoto plunges a kunai into the still heart. Coagulated blood gurgles feebly out of the wound. She makes the tiger sign and firey chakra rushes to her throat and lips. Mikoto removes the kunai and kisses the wound. Inferno breath heats the blood. She looks like a fresh kill. The wound looks believable.

Mikoto washes her hands in a nearby stream. I'll be safe. "I trust you can get out safe?"

"Yeah...but Mikoto...can you make sure Naruto gets this? Make sure he treasures it. But don't tell him who it's from."

"Of course." I hand her my clan emblem. A small red spiral patch with three wooden attachments. One on either side and a third hanging below on a yellow cord. I wore this with pride. I want my son to wear it now. I start walking away...back home.

"Hey Kushina!" I turn back to my friend.

"What kind of Ninja wears orange?" I smile. That's the first thing she said to me when we first met. I flick my collar and strike a haughty pose.

"One good enough to hide in it."

--LINEBREAK--

Okay so that's chapter number one. Love it? Hate it? Wish you never read it? Let me know.

The emblem Kushina gives Mikoto is the thing on the side of Naruto's orange and blue jacket.


End file.
